


The Bribe

by IBoatedHere



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt:</p><p>We were making out and we stumbled into a classroom that we thought as empty but it turns out there was detention going on. do you think we’ll be able to bribe fifteen students?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bribe

Ben hears Caleb long before he sees him. 

It's the sound of the squeaky wheels of his desk chair against the linoleum that give him away. 

He overshoots the door and goes sliding by, fingers slipping off the doorframe as he tries and fails to catch himself. 

A moment later he scoots his way back and slings himself into Ben's room, not slowing down until he slams into Ben's desk chair. 

“You're an idiot.” Ben says, his adoring tone betraying his harsh words. 

“I'm hungry, you ready to go?”

“Not yet. I'm way behind in creating my midterm.”

“I wonder why?”

“Yeah, me too,” Ben says, staring him down. It's Caleb fault. Every time Ben tried to work on it at home Caleb would invite himself over with take out and distract him with his hands and his mouth. 

“You can put it off for one more day,” Caleb says, pulling Ben's chair closer to his so his knees are between his own. 

“That's what you always say. I don't have many days left.”

“Then you can spare ten minutes,” He moves in and kisses below his ear and Ben angles his head to make it easier, still keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him and his fingers moving across the keyboard. 

“Ten minutes? That's all you got?”

“Hey, you're the one that has work to do. I could do this all night. And I have. You should know. You were there.” 

“Yes and I have very fond memories of it.”

“That’s right,” Caleb smirks and moves his hands to Ben’s waist making Ben squirm. 

“Not here.”

“No one is around.”

“Sackett is. What if he comes looking for me?”

“Let him see. This isn’t against the rules.”

“If you want to become the center of all the gossip in the school, fine, let him find us.”

Caleb groans. The gossip is terrible. It’s a small school so everyone knows everyone else's business. Last year Anna and Selah made it official and they’re still talked about. People ask him when he’s going to propose and ask her when they’re planning on having children. Selah takes it in stride but Caleb has had to wrestle a pair of scissors out of her hands a time or two. 

“Why is everyone here so terrible?”

“Because they’re bored.”

“I’m bored right now,” He kisses along his jaw. “C’mon,” He mumbles against his lips. “This is exciting.”

“Okay, fine, but not in here,” He stands up and pulls Caleb through the door by his elbow. Caleb 

follows close behind, closer than he needs to be, with his free hand attached to Ben’s side, dipping low on his hip and trying to kiss the back of his neck as Ben tries door after door on a hunt to find one that’s not locked. “Would you please give me a second…” 

He trails off and gives in, turning to kiss him full on the mouth.

Caleb makes a small noise of surprise as the door handle gives way under Ben’s hand and the door swings open. Ben laughs and drags him into the room by collar of Caleb’s polo shirt. 

“Mr. Tallmadge?”

Ben shoves Caleb away from him and they’re met with the stares from fifteen students. Ben recognizes some of them. Kyle Larson, who had a bad habit of speaking out of turn but never gave him too much trouble. Andrew Woods, quiet but sarcastic. Diane Lee, talked constantly to her best friend, Amy Regan who is sitting next to her. 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Caleb asks, still breathing heavy and blushing, hand over his heart. Ben’s never seen him blush before and if his own face was red he’d be enjoying it.

“This is detention,” Kyle explains. 

“Who is supposed to be in here with you guys?”

“Coach Simcoe but…”

“But he’s running football tryouts today,” Caleb says with a roll of his eyes. 

“Yeah, he’s never in here when he’s supposed to be.”

“He checks us in then says _‘don’t start any fires and don’t kill each other’_ then leaves.”

“And you’ve never said anything to anyone?”

“Why? Coach is really scary. Who knows what he’ll do,” Amy tells them while Diane nods along. 

“Or what he’ll have his football players do.”

“Well we are definitely turning him in,” Caleb sounds gleeful.

“I think we have a bigger problem,” Ben’s voice drops down to a whisper as he turns to Caleb. “What if they decide to tell on us?”

“Tell on us? Really Ben, we’re not in elementary school.”

“We’re also not supposed to be making out in school.”

“It’s after school.”

“It’s on school property.”

Caleb huffs and faces the students. “You guys are going to keep what you saw to yourselves, right?”

“I don’t know. You’re going to make us serve real detention. We used to hang out here. Now we’re going to have to be silent and do work.”

“It’s detention, that’s what you’re supposed to do. It’s the rule.”

“And you guys are supposed to be able to keep your hands to yourself.”

“I’m in here because I basically did the same thing you two were about to do.”

“Okay, but-.”

“Nope,” Ben cuts Caleb off and pulls out his phone. “This isn’t a debate. Does anyone in here have a gluten allergy or anything? You all can have pizza right?”

“What are you doing?” Caleb asks.

“We’re making a deal. I buy you guys dinner and you all pretend you didn’t see anything.”

“Are you bribing us?”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“No,” Kyle considers. “I guess not. I like pepperoni.”

“Fine.”

“I don’t eat meat,” another kid says.

Ben sighs and finally passes around a piece of paper for the kids to write their preferences on.

“This is going to cost ya,” Caleb says as he sits down next to Ben, who is looking at the list and trying to come up with an inclusive order. “You’re going to end up ordering a dozen pizzas. 

“I know,” He looks up and smiles, knocking his shoulder into Caleb’s. “It’s worth it though.”


End file.
